


How to Take Care of a Sleep-Cuddly Boyfriend

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi has an undercut, Daichi is always cold, Date Night, Kuroo is a human heater, M/M, Snowfall, Winter, jealous Kuroo, kiss meme, lightly edited, nape kiss, neck kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Nape/Neck kiss for KuroDai.





	How to Take Care of a Sleep-Cuddly Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts), [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts), [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).

> I gifted this to all 3 of you since we couldn't remember who asked for this XD Hope you guys don't mind! < 3 Hope everyone's having a much better day than me >.< Have some KuroDai cuddles to help melt away your trouble and worries for a bit.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/RarePairGremlin)

Watching with amusement, Kuroo pushed his nose into the warmth of his scarf. In front of him, Daichi bounced around much like their mutual sunshine kouhai when they were trying to contain their limitless energy.

Except Daichi wasn’t very energetic at the moment. He was trying to stay warm and keep up a stream of constant movement. It worked as a distraction and seemed to give him temporary relief from the chill thanks to the friction his gloves hands provided. Kuroo watched Daichi borderline flail for a minute or so longer.

It wasn’t as if Daichi wasn’t dressed warm enough for the weather. He wore a thick jacket, which he had zipped up to his chin, with a sweater underneath. He had gloves, and heavy boots on. The jeans more than likely didn’t help fight away the chill, but it wasn’t the main issue. Daichi had forgotten his hat at home when they’d left for the movies. He'd sworn that he’d be fine but Kuroo had predicted this whole scene when he’d seen the possible snowfall warning his weather app notified him about.

Daichi could be dressed from head to toe in the thickest, warmest material and _still_ feel cold. Even in the middle of summer, Daichi warms his icy feet against Kuroo’s skin, thinking Kuroo’s gasping is the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard.

Daichi released a whine as he rubbed at his reddened ears and cheeks, cupping them with his gloves. Kuroo heard a rare curse slip past Daichi’s chattering lips and he had to bite away the chuckle that threatened to slip out. Clearing his throat he tried to cover it up but the glare Daichi sent him told him he’d failed.

“Sorry babe, you’re just... You're really adorable.”

Narrowing their eyes at him Kuroo expected some form of their usual banter. But Daichi looked back towards the busy street, choosing instead to ignore Kuroo.

Raising a brow Kuroo asked Daichi if he was okay but gained no response. Sighing he checked the bus app, knowing that if Daichi is to the point of ignoring him he’s far colder than Kuroo originally thought. Huffing when he noticed the time had indeed changed, but not in the direction either of them wanted. An extra 20 minutes had been added to the wait time. And if the tiny specs of white Kuroo was now seeing was snow Daichi’s crankiness and the uncomfortable situation wasn’t going to get better anytime soon.

Pocketing his phone Kuroo ran his tongue along his lips, instantly regretting it when a biting gust of wind stung his wet lips. Grimacing he wished he had his lip balm with him. His terrible habit of licking his lips was going to cause chapped lips after tonight. Glancing back at Daichi he saw his boyfriend still cupping his ears and cheeks. He was trying to cover both as best as he could but his hands weren't long enough. His face was now buried deep against his chest in an attempt to also warm his face.

Kuroo wished that he was less of a human heater. Unlike Daichi, he didn’t usually need hats or gloves so he didn’t carry them with him. His hair waved wildly in the wind as if to prove that point. Running a hand through the thick strands Kuroo sighed as he tried to think of something. If this were a rom-com he’d wrap Daichi and him up in one jacket. But both of them were far too broad for that, not to mention the height difference would make it a bit awkward. He did have his scarf, but it wasn’t very warm. It was more for aesthetic because Daichi liked him in it when he wore the black V neck he currently had on…

Snapping his fingers as an idea hit him Kuroo ignored the half glare Daichi sent him. Grinning Kuroo stepped up behind Daichi. It was comical, the way that Daichi tried to keep his crouch form but also watch Kuroo. His elbows stuck out from how he was cupping the sides of his face. From the way he stood once Kuroo was behind him he wouldn’t be able to look over his shoulder without moving his gloved hands away from his face. Daichi tried to ask, in a very snappy voice if Kuroo was being honest, what Kuroo was doing. His actual words were ‘what the fuck?’, but Kuroo didn’t have time to be amused by Daichi’s filthy language, not when Daichi was in danger of freezing to death.

Okay, so he was more worried about having to go home with an impossibly cranky boyfriend. But who can blame him? When Daichi got cranky, well and truly cranky, he made overtired toddlers look like saints. And Daichi was not only getting colder, but Kuroo could tell he was also getting sleepy since he’d stopped jumping around like Crowley in a church. Plus the drooping of the yes he’d seen before stepping up behind him was another giveaway.

When Daichi questioned him again Kuroo was quick to shush him. Wrapping his arms around Daichi’s middle Kuroo wiggled his feet forward until he was flush against Daichi’s back. It was difficult with Daichi’s jacket, the material puffing him up like a marshmallow. Not that he would _ever_ tell him that. Kuroo has many wishes in this lifetime, a death wish is not one of them. Daichi huffed, an annoyance tone within it, but he allowed Kuroo to move in close.__

_ _Taking the chance while he still had only a half cranky-sleepy boyfriend, Kuroo hugged Daichi as close as he could. Squishing them together tight enough to draw a grunt out of Daichi. Smirking Kuroo leaned over and began running the tip of his nose against the patch of skin below Daichi’s hairline. Daichi gasped and tried to wiggle away immediately. His neck rolled trying to keep Kuroo away while also trying not to remove his hands from his ears. He held fast though, expecting the reaction since his nose no doubt felt cold against Daichi’s skin. For now at least._ _

_ _“Stop moving just let me do it!”_ _

_ _“No! It’s cold!”_ _

_ _“It won’t be in a second!” Kuroo nuzzled his full-face into Daichi’s neck. Rubbing his cheeks and nose along the goosebump littered skin much like a cat scenting something. He knew he won the moment Daichi grumbled under his breath, though he continued to roll his neck against Kuroo’s attention._ _

_ _Nibbling a bit around Daichi’s ears Kuroo tried to get Daichi to relax. Especially now that the snow was coming down in thicker flakes. It took a few tries. Daichi reached back to smack Kuroo upside the head. Well, he tried to, but Daichi eventually relaxed back into him. A few people joined them as the bus stop and they received a few strange looks but Daichi still didn’t push him away. So Kuroo sent the onlookers a darkened glare. Even adding a growl in when he noticed someone grinning at Daichi, which quickly had the strangers snapping their eyes elsewhere._ _

_ _He heard Daichi snicker when he growled. Kuroo grinned against Daichi’s skin which was warmed up now but he kept nuzzling anyway. Daichi shuddered and broke out in goosebumps over and over again whenever Kuroo would tease him by sliding his lips across the dark shape of his hairline._ _

_ _Daichi’s hair has barely changed since high school. It still had a clean yet messy look about it. He’d gotten an undercut recently though. The sides and back short enough for thick peach fuzz, and Kuroo’s discovered the joy of rubbing his lips against it. Daichi claims it annoys him, but the flush and bumps his skin collected said otherwise. Since the discovery, Kuroo takes advantage of doing it whenever the possibility presents itself._ _

_ _He frowned when he caught sight of the bus they needed coming down the street. Sighing sadly against Daichi’s neck Kuroo stopped teasing. Giving Daichi a quick, open-mouthed kiss right in the middle of his nape, just below his hairline, Kuroo pulled away. The bus squeaked to a stop in front of them. He reached into his pocket for his bus pass and saw Daichi do the same. He was about to walk forward when Daichi’s free hand snapped out to grab his wrist._ _

_ _Looking back he was Daichi’s flushed face buried in the neck of his coat again, his big doe eyes staring at him expectantly. Grinning from ear to ear Kuroo knew what he wanted without words. Taking his bus pass into his other hand Kuroo entwined their fingers together and they both walked onto the soft warmth of the bus._ _

_ _Another prediction of his came true when Daichi fell asleep halfway home, leaning into Kuroo heavily._ _


End file.
